


the kids aren't alright

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “So, tell me what I missed?” Valerie asks as they walk through the halls in sync. They round the corner and-“Oh my god.”“What is going on? I'm sick for like three days and everyone joins a cult?”Valerie shares a look with Melody before pushing through the crowded hallway until she finds Josie.





	the kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a fic for every episode the pussycats are not in.here's the second fic.

Valerie is all too happy to be back at school. She meets Melody in front door, greeting her friend with a warm hug before they push through the entrance doors.

“So, tell me what I missed?” Valerie asks as they walk through the halls in sync. They round the corner and-

“Oh my god.”

“What is going on? I'm sick for like three days and everyone joins a cult?”

Valerie shares a look with Melody before pushing through the crowded hallway until she finds Josie.

“I didn't think red was your color.”

Josie shrugs, tugging at the hem of her shirt, “Let's call it my duties as a vixen. Glad to see you back on your feet.”

She pulls Valerie in for a quick hug. 

“Why did you join the vixens again? No offense, but Granny has better moves than that.”

Melody smirks, “Is it because of your crush on Cheryl?”

Josie shushes her loudly, looking around to see if anyone heard that, “It was freshman year and Cheryl is crazy hot, but I do not have a crush anymore. I just want to help out a friend. I wasn't there for her as much as I could've been when her life was turning to shit, but now I'm ready to be a good _friend._ ” Josie clears her throat and plasters a smile onto her face, “Wanna go to the auditorium and catch up before first hour?”

Valerie nods, then follows after her.

* * *

Valerie pauses the video with a shake of her head, “So, Archie made a video to target a killer.”

Josie nods, “Something about fighting fear with fear. I think you should talk to him.”

Valerie frowns, “Why?”

“Because you used to date.” Josie says it like it should be obvious, “you could talk some sense into him.”

“For like two weeks, yeah. How do you know so much about what's going on anyway?”

“Reggie told me,” Josie answers as relaxed as possible.

“Reggie, huh?” Valerie shares a knowing with Melody. “You two did have a pretty heated conversation in my house. Lots of sparks.”

Josie is rescued by the first bell, “Time to get to class.”

* * *

Josie convinces her two best friends to come to the town hall meeting with her. (And by convinced, she asked till they said yes.)

She sits in the middle, waiting for it to start. A heavy sigh is released as Alice Cooper starts ragging on the southside. What was up with this woman? After that stunt Betty pulled, she guesses it just runs in the family.

Josie tunes everything out as Fred stands up. She was glad to see him feeling better though.

She leans her head on Melody's shoulder, “Wake me up when it's over.”

Melody nods absentmindedly, overhearing the conversation between Ronnie's mom and dad who are sitting next to her.

_“I told you Fred was gonna be a problem.”_

_“Oh, no. The town loves and trusts him. That could work in our favor.”_

Josie jolts awake at the sudden yelling, looking around frantically.

“Everyone needs to leave, right now.” She turns in her seat to see Betty's panicked face with Jughead a step behind, “The Black Hood is coming here.”

Melody visibly tenses at the name drop and Josie lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It's okay. You and Val should go. I'll go try to get my mom.”

She knew the girl was still spooked after the event from the other day. 

Valerie takes Melody by the hand, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders as they exit the building.

“He said this is his next target.” 

Josie shakes her head, making her way towards the podium. “Mom, come on. We need to go.”

Her mother ignores her, trying to rein the crowd back in, “Everyone, stay calm and in your seats. We'll sort this out.”

“Mom!” She tries again, one more time.

The fire alarm goes off and Josie shuffles out of there with everyone else.

* * *

Reggie already got shit from his parent about that damn video. Coming home with bruises would only make things worse. So, he goes to the one place he knows he knows he won't be welcome.

* * *

Josie flicks on the lamp next to her bed, more than annoyed at the rapid knocking against her window. All she wanted was some good sleep.

She stomps over to the window, lifting it up and sticking her head out.

“You have three seconds.”

“What's up, Sleeping Beauty?"

“One.”

“Have I ever told you how much of a good friend you are?”

“Two.”

“I need help. It'll make us even. Come on, as a Vixen, it's your job to help a Bulldog out.”

Josie rolls her eyes and moves away from the window to let him in. “I'm only letting you in because it's cold and raining outside. Shoes off.”

He obliges, quickly kicking off his shoes.

Josie goes to grab a makeup bag from her atop her dresser. It was Midge's and she'd have to remind herself to give it back.

“Bed.” She instructs him.

Reggie plops down on the edge, taking a look around. “I could get used to being in here.”

Josie stands in front of him, putting her finger under his chin to tilt his head up.

“Close your eyes.”

Reggie does and she begins to dab concealer around his blackening eye.

“What the hell did you get yourself into now, Mantle?”

“A fight.”

“Obviously. Who was it?”

Long silence follows as he fails to answer her question, making her pause.

“Do you want me to go get my mom?”

Reggie breaths deeply through his nose, “It was a couple of Serpents. They came to Andrews's door looking for a fight and Reggie backs down from no one.”

“You boys sure are stupid. Well, as long as no one got hurt.”

“It'd be worse if Veronica hadn't stepped in.”

“Good. But, seriously, you guys are taking this way too far.”

“Your concern for me is cute.”

Josie steps back to look at his eye, “There you go.”

Reggie reopens his eyes, watching her put away her stuff. “You should've been there. I think you would've liked seeing me in action. The Mantle does pack a pretty mean punch.”

Josie shrugs. “I was at the town hall. Plus, I'm sure watching people punch each other isn't all that fun.”

She leans against her dresser, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“How’d that go? Did the Mayor and Sheriff find a way to solve the problem temporarily?”

Josie looks down, “Betty came in, yelling about how the Black Hood was targeting that place next. I left right after with Valerie and Melody.”

It's not the complete truth, but does it matter?

“I know you think that we're putting ourselves in danger, but at least we're doing something. Keller can sit behind that desk and do paperwork all he wants, but my friends are still being shot." Reggie breaks off with a shudder, “Thanks for the help, Pussycat. I'm going to go home now.”

“Wait.” Josie says softly as he walks over to her window. “It's late and I don't want you walking alone. Stay here and sneak out in the morning.”

She can tell he doesn't feel like being by himself right now and honestly neither did she.

“It's okay, Josie. I can go.”

“No, stay.” Josie pulls him away from the window. “I'm being nice so stay.”

She climbs into bed and turns her lamp back off. Reggie stands there for a moment, not sure what to do. He takes off his shirt then his soaked pants.

He lays there stiffly, trying to avoid making her uncomfortable as his mind rages on.

Josie sighs, turning on her side to look at him, “You're thinking too loudly.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Just relax.”

Josie turns back over, facing away from him. Reggie slowly moves closer, until he's almost cuddling her.

“Thanks, Josie.”

“Whatever. Go to sleep.”

* * *

After yesterday's incident, Sierra decides to make Josie breakfast and bring it to her so they could talk before she left for school.

She wasn't expecting to find her daughter in bed with that Reggie boy.

“Josephine! What is this?”

She jumps awake, eyes widen in alarm. Reggie is already headed towards the window after grabbing his pants. He's not ashamed to say he's been in this predicament before.

“Mom?! I can explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me what you think. did the ending make you laugh? comments make me smile.


End file.
